Welcomed Interference
by Kanna37
Summary: Sometimes what seems like nothing but trouble can end in quite a satisfying manner. An almost eleven year old Sesshoumaru finds that out - the easy way.


**Welcomed Interference**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: You could almost call this piece an outtake of my That's My Girl! Universe. However, while it might have been inspired by it, it really isn't part of it, it's just something that came to me and I had to write it up. So call it an AU chibi portrait of young Sess/Kag, lol, if you have to call it anything.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru was extremely angry.

School had just started, and he and Kagome were about to turn eleven – they had been born just one month apart, at the exact same hour, something which Sesshoumaru pointed out to all and sundry as just another circumstance that meant that they should be together.

It had taken quite a bit of persuading to get the Higurashi's, who had not known how to take it when a six year old Sesshoumaru, heir to the West, had up and claimed their daughter as his future mate, to finally allow Kagome to change schools to be with him (read threats of a daiyoukai sized temper tantrum and interference by the Interspecies Council). But it had been worth it, as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned – Kagome now had the same class he did, sat next to him in it, and was his promised project partner until they changed to Middle school.

But then his mother had interfered. She was determined that Kagura, a wind youkai, would eventually be his mate, and had constantly tried to push that agenda on him, causing his sweet little Kagome a great deal of upset over the years. This time, she had convinced Kagura's father to send Kagura and Kanna to her son's school, in hopes that as time went on, Sesshoumaru would be swayed by a proper youkai female - away from the young miko.

As if.

But now _his_ _school_ had been contaminated, and he was not a happy daiyoukai.

He was, however, now forced into doing some very deep thinking. He was well aware that unless he did something fairly drastic, he would have his infernal female parent interfering in his courtship until the day he actually mated Kagome.

That was a lot of interference.

The most frustrating part of the whole thing was that it wasn't like his mother hadn't known for years that he wanted Kagome to be his.

They'd met when he and she both were six years old, and from the moment he'd met her, he'd instinctively tumbled head over heels for the lovely little human miko-child. He'd immediately informed everyone that was within hearing distance that she would be his, and that had been what had set them on this path – the path of a long and happy courtship - that his mother kept interfering with and causing nothing but sour notes in an otherwise beautiful and soothing symphony.

There had to be a way to get her to stop her interference. There _had to._

Now... he hadn't bothered actually giving her the courting mark, since it was only a temporary mark, and had to be renewed every few months. And it was fairly painful, too. He had no desire to have to bite his Kagome every few months for the next several years – he hated the thought of ever seeing her in pain, let alone being the one to be _causing_ the pain just to get his obnoxious mother to _back off_.

No... there had to be another way to go about things, since even his powerful sire had not been able to get his ex-wife to leave them alone.

Everything came to a head the second day of school, when his mother arrived with a simpering Kagura's hand held in hers and announced to all and sundry that one day Sesshoumaru would wake up to his responsibilities, and cast Kagome aside, and that in the meantime, she was grooming the next Lady of the West for her coming duties as the mate of the Western Lord.

Sesshoumaru was livid at the uproar that announcement caused. He only got angrier at the tears that welled up in Kagome's beautiful blue eyes... _would_ he decide he didn't want her later on? His mother seemed so convinced...

She pointed the deadly weapons her eyes could become in his direction and asked sadly, softly, "Y-you won't get tired of me, will you, 'Shoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru promptly lost what little control he had left at that, unable to stand seeing her sweet face carrying so much hurt, and in a move that shocked every adult and all youkai children, he pulled Kagome to him and growled, "No! And I will prove it to you and everyone – but especially you, mother! Kagome is mine! That will not change no matter what you say or do!" he yelled furiously.

Before his horrified mother could do anything to stop him, he bared his fangs and bit down on her neck, just enough to leave the impression of his fangs, and began to infuse his youki into her system through their connection. Within seconds, a stylized sakura blossom, Sesshoumaru's personal mark, flared into being at the base of Kagome's throat, and it was a done deal – she was no longer his intended, but his actual mate.

Now the only thing that was left was consummation – which was _many_ years off, thank goodness. As young as the two were, they had no idea there was really anything else to it.

That would, eventually, change, of course, but in the meantime...

Into this shocked and silent atmosphere, Touga, who had been parking the car before entering the school after letting the children off, wandered, and when he realized what had happened, and the reason his ex-wife looked as though she'd just swallowed a whole lemon and her life had officially ended, he began to laugh...

And laugh. What else could he do? It was that or cry.

He really wished he had his camera.

There was his almost eleven year old son, holding an almost eleven year old Kagome with his fangs pinching the skin of her throat and growling fiercely at everyone as he claimed her as a mate, while the rest of the school watched on, shocked.

The only one who looked calm was Kagome herself... she simply looked content to be right where she was, and not afraid at all to have Sesshoumaru's fangs at her throat.

He strolled over to the pair and bent down, eyeing his son, whose growls had increased as he'd neared. "Calm down, boy. I'm not going to take her away from you. It would be a moot point now, anyway, would it not?" he questioned, chuckling as his boy's growls tapered off at his words. Touga glanced down at Kagome. "You aren't afraid of what he's doing?" he asked, his tone quizzical.

Sesshoumaru finally released his hold on Kagome as she looked up at his father and shook her head solemnly. "No. Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt me. But what _was_ he doing, anyway?" she asked curiously.

As life began to come back to the schoolyard and the volume of noise grew, Touga said, "Well, my dear, it appears that Sesshoumaru felt threatened enough by his mother's actions that he decided to make sure she could never take you away from him. You are no longer being courted-" he smiled reassuringly at her sudden look of worry, "-you are now my son's mate. It's almost like being a wife."

As her eyes widened, he stood and took her hand and led her to the water fountain that was next to the bathrooms. It had a nice little mirror over it, and he pointed to her throat to show her her new mark.

Her eyes widened even more when she saw it, and she turned to an anxious Sesshoumaru with a delighted smile. "It's just like the ones on your clothes, Sesshoumaru!"

Touga's smile faltered and he sighed, not sure the young girl comprehended what had just happened – nor the fact that her fate was sealed – she could never have another. She belonged to Sesshoumaru, just as he belonged to her, forever. For youkai, such things were instinctual, and even at his son's age, the boy understood exactly what he'd done. He already belonged to Kagome, heart and soul, anyway.

But Kagome, being human...

He should have known better than to worry, though. Kagome was just as fated to his son by the kami, and tied to him by the red cord of fate, as he was to her. She didn't fear what he'd done at all, and she understood it pretty well, too.

"This means no one can ever take us away from each other?" she asked Sesshoumaru shyly.

The boy shook his head, looking at her rather nervously, hoping she would not balk at being tied to him so thoroughly – especially so soon. "We will be together forever. We are soul bound now."

She squealed happily and leapt into his arms, hugging him for all she was worth. "I'm so happy! Sometimes I would worry that someday you would change your mind, because of your mother," she said, a note of sadness in her voice for a fleeting moment. "But now I never have to worry about that again!"

Now complacent, his worries that she would be angry gone, Sesshoumaru smirked proudly as she hugged the heck out of him, so entirely pleased with his new circumstances that he could not keep the proud, superior smile off his face.

The moment that she released him, he walked over to his mother, who was openly dismayed, and _bowed_ to her. "I must thank you, mother, for following your nature. If you had not done what you did, I would not have my mate. I cannot but be grateful," he said, before turning and moving back to take Kagome's hand in his and lead her into their classroom, ignoring the still going uproar in the schoolyard with indifference.

Touga couldn't believe his heir's audacity in saying such to his mother...

But before he could laugh at her predicament, she forced his amusement into a downward spiral.

"Don't you laugh, Touga!" she shrieked, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him. "You get to tell her _human_ parents that their not quite eleven year old daughter is already mated!"

_Crap!_

And then he thought about it...

"Yes... but I get to blame you for all of it, you sly old witch. By the time I'm done _explaining_ things, you'll be lucky if they aren't suing you!"

That thought bolstered him through the next few hours as he called the Higurashi's and explained their daughter's new circumstances.

Surprisingly enough, after the initial shock, they seemed to be resigned to their daughter's peculiar new life, and Touga could not but be glad that it was so.

The next few years would be quite interesting, he was absolutely positive.

_Make that the next few centuries, _he corrected himself resignedly.


End file.
